


Not Science Unless You Write It Down

by AoifeLaufeyson



Series: Aoife's Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, just pure fluff, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: Just a few hundred words of pre-relationship cuteness between my boys.Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Free Space





	Not Science Unless You Write It Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by adorable art. The tumblr in the pic doesn't seem to be the artist anymore, at least they haven't replied to my message, and a reverse image search only comes back with pinterest and wattpad posts. If you recognize the art or artist, please let me know so I can talk to them!

"Tony. _Tony!_" It took a few more tries before the engineer realized that someone was calling his name and looked up to see who it was. His face lit up with delight when he saw Bucky.

"Bucky Bear! Why are you back? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but you were just here, like 20 minutes ago."

Bucky's chest grew warm and a little achy at the happy glow on Tony's face. He shook his head in fond exasperation as he returned the smile.

"I was here _yesterday,_ Doll. Have you slept at all since then?"

He already knew the answer, of course. He was here because Jarvis had asked for his help in getting Tony out of the lab. The AI had been unable to badger and guilt him into taking care of himself and had enlisted Bucky as the only person stubborn enough to match Tony's single-minded focus.

"What?" Tony looked confused for a moment, then shook his head, "of course, I must have…" 

He trailed off, already drawn back to the problem floating in the air before it in the form of a detailed hologram. He used small, precise gestures to manipulate the image, trying to find the way everything would slip together in a perfect solution, and for a moment, Bucky stood entranced by motion of those strong, yet delicate hands. 

God, how he would love to feel those hands on him, using all their skill and dexterity to draw wave after wave of pleasure-- He cut those thoughts short; that wasn't why he was here, and he knew Tony would never look at him that way anyway. It was foolish to get himself worked up over something he could never have.

Bucky gave himself another moment to just enjoy the view, then walk over to the station where Tony was working and took a closer look at the hologram. It was incomprehensible to him, and the longer he looked at it, the stranger it seemed to get. It just served to remind him that no how matter how beautiful Tony was, it was his _mind_ that was truly amazing. 

Reminding himself that he was here to get Tony out of the lab, not lose himself in the man's genius, Bucky used a firm gesture of his own to close the image, knowing that Jarvis would save everything Tony had done to that point. 

"Enough's enough. It's time for you to take a break. Even genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropists need to sleep _sometime._"

"Buckyyyyyyyy!" Tony's pout as dragged out his name in a whine was ridiculously adorable, but Bucky did not react to it. He had to stay firm. "I'm doing science! Science doesn't sleep."

"Then science will still be here waiting for you when you wake up."

"But I wasn't finished the simulation. And I still need to record-- it's not science if you don't write it down!"

"Then I don't know what you do down here all the time 'cause you don't write _anything_ down, you just dictate it to Jarvis. Now, are you gonna walk to your room or do I have to carry you?"

Bucky stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Tony in an attempt to intimidate him out of the lab. Tony suddenly got a calculating look in his eyes, and licked his lips looking almost nervous for a moment before he pushed his stool away from the table and turned to Bucky with his arms held out. He looked exactly like a child asking to be picked up and for a moment, Bucky just stared. Then he huffed, walked around the table, and effortlessly scooped Tony up into his arms. 

Tony immediately wrapped around Bucky like a baby koala clinging for dear life, his arms and legs holding on tight and his face buried against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky hitched the smaller man up to support him against his hip; Bucky’s metal arm wrapped securely around him, holding him in place. 

He stalked through the tower with a dark glare on his face, openly challenging anyone who saw them to dare say anything disparaging about the situation. Wisely, no one did. 

By the time he reached Tony’s bedroom, he wasn’t even surprised to find that Tony was already asleep. He _was_ surprised that he could not dislodge the smaller man from his hold on Bucky. Any attempt to remove one of Tony’s octopus limbs only resulted in the other three attaching themselves that much firmer in their hold on Bucky. 

“Come on, Doll, we’re in your room. Time for bed.” Bucky tried waking Tony up enough to understand where they were. He did lift his head enough to pull away and look closely at Bucky for a moment, then smiled angelically. 

“Nope,” He popped the _P_ lightly. “Finally got my hands on you. Never letting go now.” 

With that, Tony nuzzled his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck and was fast asleep again almost immediately. Bucky stood there dumbstruck for a moment. Then he decided there was only one thing to do and climbed into Tony’s bed, carefully cradling Tony’s head as he lay back on the pillows. Tomorrow they could figure out what this meant for them. Tonight, he fell asleep easily, his fluffy-haired genius safe in his arms.


End file.
